


Dreams Do Come True

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But there will be some more fluff, Cameo from Erwin in chapter two too, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Longing, Smut will be in chapter two, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: After so long pining for each other, a well-timed arrival in the stockroom leads to Mike and Nanaba finally realising how the other feels.





	1. Kiss kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Welll hello there :3
> 
> So here is the fic I said I was going to do next week… but alas, there has been a change of plan!
> 
> Basically, those pesky plot bunnies got me, and I've started writing a Black Butler story (shameless plug) that'll be on-going for a few weeks. So I have come up with a plan;
> 
> Mid-week BB updates.
> 
> Weekend one-shots 
> 
> Well, technically this is a two-shot, but you get my drift :P
> 
> So here it it! In all it's un-beta'd glory, and as once again requested, Dreams Do Come True
> 
> N.B. Notice how this ties into my orginal story? I'm considering putting them all in a series, but I've not decided. I'll leave now :3

Hands roam over pristine uniforms. Well-practised tongues perform the oldest dance known to mankind. Small moans are exchanged between two souls, caught in a world of their own. They know that they shouldn't be doing this, that it's forbidden; that doesn't stop them. 

The lovers are situated in an alcove just off of an empty corridor. The light of the full moon illuminates them, as if the gods themselves are watching them become one with each other. A litany of sighs falls from one of them, as the other moves his mouth to his partner's neck.

'Mike,' she sighs, wanting. A part of her knows that this is wrong; he's a Squad Leader, a man she's supposed to follow into hell and back. But this isn't hell; this is heaven, or the closest thing to it she's ever known. 

He moves his mouth to her ear. 'Nananba…' her name is like a plea on his lips, wanting nothing more than for this to continue. 'Nanaba, Nanaba, NANABA!' 

The sound of birds singing brings him back into reality; It had all been a dream. 

Mike stared at his ceiling. 'Damn,' he thought 'not that dream again. Seemed so real this time…' this was the third time this week he'd dreamt of Nanaba, and it was starting to get to him. How was he supposed to look her in the eyes knowing full well what he's been imagining them doing together? Then there was the guilt. My god, the guilt. The guilt of fantasising about fucking one of his closet comrades. It's starting to drive him mad! It's gotten to a point where all he wants is a taste of a her. Just one little taste. Just enough of a hit to stop the cravings always at the forefront of his mind. 

'I could always order her to. Force her to let me taste her.' The thought was enough to make him throw himself out of bed; what kind of man was he if he was willing to think such things? It made him no better than an animal, a Titan! Is his lust really affecting him like that? He needs to get a grip. 

Hoping a shower will take his mind off of things, Mike sets about preparing himself for the day ahead.

\------------------------

Nanaba couldn't sleep. Try as she might, it just wouldn't come to her. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him; lean muscle hidden under a clean white shirt, stubble scattered across his jaw… it was enough to make any girl lose sleep! Unfortunately for this girl, the man of her dreams was also very much a man of her reality; a Squad Leader of all people. 

Nanaba hadn't realised she'd been falling for Mike until about a week ago; she'd been cleaning out the horses at the behest of Captain Levi last week, when suddenly one of the stallions had gotten spooked, and had almost injured her. Mike had appeared just in the nick of time, wrapping his arms around her and dragging her out of harms way. When she asked him how he knew she needed help, he'd simply said that he 'smelt the horse's fear'. His arms didn't leave her straight away, almost like he was afraid of letting her go. It was in that moment the Nanaba discovered a longing that she'd never known; the longing to be loved by someone. Nanaba's few flings with romance mostly ended in disaster, so she never really put much stock in falling in love. But in that moment, it was all she wanted. To be his. And for him to be hers.

Nanaba was so caught up in the past that she failed to notice the dawn creeping in through the windows, until she heard other people begin to rise. Realising that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, she resigned herself to getting ready for the day ahead.

\-----------------------

'Solders, assemble!' Today was a quiet day at Survey Corps HQ, and so Mike had been tasked with over-seeing a small group of soldiers as they did random chores around the building. The soldiers included Gelgar, Henning, a youngish Cadet (who he was sure he'd seen mooning over Erwin in the past), and Nanaba. Had to be her, didn't it? 'Here are your tasks. Henning, you're to help the new recruits with sparring practice, then it's cleaning detail. Gelgar, you'll be making sure all gear stored within HQ is functional, and fixing anything that isn't. Young Lady, you'll be mucking out the horses first, then helping Hange with paperwork. And Nanaba…' he falters for a second as he looks at her, bright eyes wide with anticipation. So beautiful…

He quickly regains focus. 'You're on inventory duty. I want a full report on what food we have, and what you think we'll need. I shall be inspecting all of you periodically as the day goes by, so work hard. Dismissed!' With that, they all salute him, and set about their tasks. 

He returns to his office to get some paperwork done, but soon finds it hard to focus. 'Soon it'll be time to check on her', he thinks. Tsk, what was wrong with him? He was acting like a teenager! 

He eventually gives up, and decides to see how his charges were performing. First he visited Gelgar, who was deep in thought. He crept up behind him and gave his hair a sniff. 'Smells like leaves and anxiety', he thinks.

'Is there a problem with this gear?' Mike asks? 

'Yeah, this wire has a knot in it! It's going to take all afternoon for me to fix it' Gelgar seems none too pleased about it. 

'Then take all afternoon. Jut get the job done.' 'Yes, Sir!' Gelgar gives him a limp salute, before starting to unravel the wire. 'Best to leave him to it' thinks Mike.

The next person to be inspected was the young lady in the stables, who seemed to be finishing just as he arrived.

'All done?' He questions, peering into the stables over her shoulders. He sniffs her as he does. 'Smells like horse shit' is his assessment this time. 

'Yes, Sir! Requesting permission to shower before meeting with Hange.' Relieved that she knew how much she stank without him having to tell her, he grants her permission. Besides, Hange might not have very high standards when it comes to hygiene, but those reports would be going to Erwin, and he was a bit of a stickler for cleanliness (though not as bad as Levi).

Deliberately putting off visiting you-know-who, Mike checks in on Gelgar, who is currently having his ass handed to him by one of the recruits.

'Shit, recruit! You've got skill. Remind me never to get on your bad side!' Mike is sure he's exaggerating, but after seeing all the bruising on Gelgar, he decides against challenging the recruit himself. He settles for helping Gelgar to his feet. 'Mud and sand, and the tiniest hint of blood'. Not the most pleasant smell. Still, better than horse shit! 

After watching some of the sparring for himself, he decides he must face the unavoidable; seeing Nanaba. 

\--------------------

'Stocktaking is surprising enjoyable.' Says Nanaba aloud in the empty store room. She's been at it for a good few hours now, and was finding it remarkably therapeutic. The only real problem is that menial work like this leaves far too many opportunities for the mind to wander. And wander her mind did. To thoughts of Mike. Mike holding her hand, Mike holding her tight…

Mike kissing her.

That last one she thought of often. What a world it would be, for something like that to happen. Yet the more she thinks on it, the more she thinks it'll never happen. There's no way she'd ever be brave enough to tell him how she felt, and she doesn't think she'd ever heard Mike tell anyone his feelings. Thoughts, for sure. But feelings? Not even Erwin was privy to that information, and the two of them were close friends. 

Sighing, Nanaba wondered when he'd be along to check on her. Hopefully, it would be sooner rather than later; the anticipation of seeing him was making her feel quite sick.

She continues to mark down items that they needed to restock, but as she did, her thoughts took a darker turn; her last boyfriend.

Milo had been so nice at first. Taking her out whenever she had leave, writing her love notes, stealing kisses like a teenager… but things had turned sour rapidly, and she soon found herself in a relationship with the devil himself.

Well, that might be pushing it a little. But the way he treated her was disgraceful. It had started out as small things; telling her her hair was too short, or that her chest was too small. That soon turned into him telling her that she was ugly, that she was worthless… 

She'd eventually realised the kind of man he was, and cut off all contact, but by that point, the damage was done; she was a broken woman. Not that she'd ever show it, of course. On the outside she was strong, on the outside she was unbreakable.

On the outside, tears she never meant to unleash are streaming down her cheeks.

On the outside, she starts to sob. 

Now that the floodgate has been opened, she can't stop it. So she lets go. She cries, and she sobs, and she wails. She's afraid someone will find her like this, but she cannot snap out of it.

She's so caught up up in her own sorrow that she doesn't notice him enter. Nor does she hear him approach. The first she knows of his presence is when he takes her into his arms and cradles her to his chest. 

He doesn't speak, just holds her there, comforting. She continues sobbing into his embrace, part of her hating that he got to see her like this. Eventually, her sobs die down, and she looks at his face. Nothing. No emotions there. A black slate. And then she sees it; a single tear to match her many. His hands cradle her face and wipe at her tears. Finally, she speaks.

'Thank you, Mike.' She hesitates, concerned that using his name is going to far. It is, but not in the way she thinks; it's far enough to make him close the distance between their lips. 

His lips are soft against her, cautious, as if he's testing the waters. Once her brain catches up to reality, she presses hers back into his a little more forcefully.

It doesn't take long before that once kiss evolves into two, then three. Soon neither of them know how many kisses have passed between them, and to be honest, neither of them cares. All that matters is here and now and right now their tongues had started caressing each other, just as Mike was caressing her. 

It's Nanaba who pulls away first, desperate for breath. She looks at Mike, and for the first time in her life she sees emotion in his face; passion. It's enough to make her hand stroke his face, to see if she could feel it radiating off of him. He puts one of his over it, and starts to kiss her wrist. For the first time since he entered the room, he speaks.

'Come to my room after dinner tonight.' A request. Or is it an order? Nanaba is confused. Doubly so as he moves her off of his lap and stands. 'We can't continue this here. Our first time making love shouldn't be spent in a storeroom. Please, come to me tonight. I swear, I'll make it as special as I can.' With that he kisses her one last time and leaves the room. 

Nanaba puts her fingers to her lips before continuing the stock take, mind racing more than ever; he wanted her. Actually desired her. It was almost like a dream. 

But, as they say, dreams do come true.


	2. Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is; I think today technically counts as before Monday :P
> 
> So here it is; the sex part. Enjoy :)

A few hours after the events in the stockroom, Mike told the remaining members of his team (one having been stolen by Hange) to head to the dining all. He noticed Nanaba's cheeks had a bit of a flush in them as she gave him her report; hopefully she was thinking about earlier, and was still keen for a continuation later.

He lead them all to the hall, where they collected their food and took their usual seats. Not long after he sat down, Erwin took his normal seat next to him. Yet something seemed off about him; after knowing him for so long, Mike could tell these things. 

A quick sniff of Erwin confirmed his suspicions; he smelt like sex and anxiety. Mike decided to have some fun with him. 'That Cadet delivered her reports then?' He said with the faintest hint of a grin.

Erwin shifted in his seat. 'I presume so, they were on my desk when I looked last. Can't say when they got there, however; I was a little preoccupied.' Oh. That explains the anxiety then. Feeling rather charitable due to his own romantic success, Mike decides to do something he's never done before; interfere in Erwin's personal life. 

'Well, maybe she saw you were 'preoccupied' and decided to leave you to it. You should question her about it. I don't think she'd mind; in fact, I bet my next month's wages that she'd love some one-on-one time with you, if the way she looks at you is anything to go by.' Erwin hesitates before answering. 

'You know, you make a fair point. Would be nice to get her side of the story at least. Clear up for me?' He asks as he notices her make to leave. Mike nods, and Erwin bolts over to the Cadet in question. Mike can't hear what he says to her, but it's enough to make the colour drain from her face. 'Hope Erwin doesn't scare her off before they both realise what they want.' He thinks. Speaking of things people want…

His eyes fall on Nanaba. She was chatting happily with Gelgar, unaware of his gaze. She laughs a little, and Mike feels his heart swell in his chest. Her laughter is one of the things he loves most about her, coming second only to her smell. He was so used to smelling earth and sweat and shit that he'd almost forgotten what anything else smelt like. But when her held her, and when he sniffed her, he could smell berries; It was like an oasis of fragrance in a desert of stench. 

As if she knew he was staring, she turned to look at him, but he was already halfway down the hall with his and Erwin's trays in tow. He figures that Nanaba will want to relax a bit before coming to see him ('if she comes at all', the doubtful part of him says), so he decides to do one more load of paperwork. 

Twenty minutes later when she still hasn't shown, he decides to take a shower.

\-----------------------

Nanaba went straight to her clean clothes' pile after dinner. She was eager to be with the man she loved, but she'd rather be eaten alive by a Titan than go there before washing. Grabbing some loose-fitting jeans and a clean t-shirt, she heads to the bathroom.

When she decides that she's suitably clean, Nanaba dresses swiftly and heads to Mike's room. Having never actually been there before, she was getting very nervous. What if she picked the wrong door? Swallowing her doubts, she selects a door and knocks. It isn't Mike who answers.

'What is it, Brat? I'm kinda in the middle of something here.' Oh shit. Captain Levi. The worst possible wrong door.

'Er, well you see, Sir, I kinda have the wrong room… I'm so sorry, I'll leave you alone!' She makes to leave as he speaks.

'Three doors down. That's Mike's room. And try not to be too loud. You're the only one getting laid tonight, you know.' With that he slams the door. Nanaba hears muffled giggles from inside Levi's room, and wonders just who he's planning on sleeping with.

In accordance with Levi's instructions, Nanaba heads to the third door away from Levi's. Deciding to forgo knocking (lest her nerves get the better of her) she lets herself in, and is greeted by a sight that'll be burned into her memory for the rest of her life:

A dripping wet Mike clad in nothing but a towel.

\-------------------

Her entrance takes Mike by surprise; he had expected her to knock at the very least. Not that he wasn't glad to see her. On the contrary, the fact that she was here meant…

He steps forward and puts his hands on her hips. 'You came,' he says, pulling her forward into an embrace. Her usual scent was slightly covered by the smell of soap; she'd showered, which did explain her tardy arrival. Not that he'd given her a time; that would have seemed too pushy, and he didn't want her to feel forced into anything she didn't want.

She looks up at him, and smiles. 'Of course I did. I wasn't about to miss this. Not for anything in the world.' He smiles at her before giving her a kiss. A chaste one, just like before, but they both knew where that was going to lead. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Nanaba held her own for a while, but Mike didn't earn his reputation as Humanity's Second Strongest Soldier for naught; he overpowered her, consumed every inch of her left open to him. All Nanaba could do was let him take the lead, though that really wasn't a problem for her. After all, she'd followed him into situations far more unpleasant than the one he'd indicated he wanted earlier. She moaned into his mouth as he started to pull up her shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head.

He stared at her then, one thing standing out more than any other. How had he survived so long without seeing her perfect breasts? Soft hills of flesh decorated with wonderful rosy buds that had hardened into stiff peaks due to the coldness of the room (or maybe her own arousal, he couldn't tell for sure). They were a sight to behold, the kind of thing that made a man desperate to return home after a mission. However, merely beholding them wasn't enough; he needed to feel her, to touch her… he needed to show his love for her with every inch of flesh he possessed. 

He guided her over to his bed, and set her down gently. He hovered over her kissed her once more, but this time it was like an affirmation, a pact made in secret; an oath to love her body just as he loved her soul. 

His lips slowly started to make their way down her lips, making stops on her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone before he reaches her sternum. She gasps as she feels his hands caressing the sides of her breasts, tracing them in a spiral that gets ever closer to her nipples. Just as they're about to touch, he removes his hands, earning him a small whine before his mouth goes to latch on her night nipple. A cry of surprise and pleasure leaves her lips, and he decides he likes that noise even more than her laugh. He starts alternating between breasts, driving her near delirious with pleasure. When she starts to wriggle desperately underneath him, he ops to stop teasing her; well, her breasts anyway.

He stands up, and unbuttons her jeans. They slide of her legs easily, and he's greeting with two surprises:

Surprise number one; no underwear.

Surprise number two; she's wet. Seriously wet.

'Wonder what she tastes like,' Mike wonders internally. 'Only one way to find out.' With that thought, he drops to his knees on the floor in front of her, and drags her legs over his broad shoulders. She props herself up on her elbows, and he takes one last look into her eyes before licking her from her opening right up to her clit. The moan she lets out is glorious. He sets a slow pace at first, before trying a few faster movements on her clit. She starts to buck her hips, which he takes as encouragement. Praying he isn't taking things too quickly for her, he sneaks a finger into her; her response is instantaneous. Her hips thrash about almost violently, desperate for more. He obliges, sticking another of his long fingers into her. 

Her moans are getting louder, and he figures that she must be getting close, so he starts to move faster. He fucks his fingers into her rapidly, crocking them at random intervals to see if he can find a sweet spot. His tongue is busy lapping away at her clit, and his free hand was currently roaming up her side, looking for a breast to tease. As he found one and started teasing it, Nanaba couldn't take it anymore; her climax was violent and glorious at the same time. 

Once he'd worker her through her climax, Mike stood for a final time and removed his towel. Nanaba crawls back toward the pillows as she watches the towel drop. She's more than satisfied with what she sees; she figures it must be true, what they say of people with big feet. 

He climbs over her, lining up his erection with her opening. He looks down at her. 'Nanaba,' he whispers, and it sends shivers down her spine. 'You have no idea how long I've wanted you. To taste you just now was more than I ever though I'd receive. But if you let me ask one last thing, then I swear, I shall repay in kind to you every ounce of pleasure that you have made me feel. I love you, Nanaba, and I want nothing more than for us to be together like this. So I ask you this; will you let make love to you?'

Nanaba is speechless; no one she'd ever been with had said anything so beautiful. A single tear escapes as she gives her answer. 'Yes, Mike. Please. Make love to me.' And with that, he enters her.

She's extremely tight despite how wet she is, so it takes him a few thrusts before he's inside of her completely. As soon as he does bottom out, he laces their fingers together, as if he wants them to be joined in all possible ways. 

When he starts moving, it's slow and gentle, as if he has all the time in the world. She wraps her right leg around him, allowing him a better angle to thrust into her. Time seems to slow down as they make love, and they give themselves over to their feeling entirely. After a while, Mike increased his pace a little. 

They're both moaning uncontrollably now, Mike into her neck and Nanaba into the night air. They both know what they won't be able to last much longer, and Mike hopes to bring her to climax a second time. He shifts them slightly, trying to angle their hips in such a way that it'll provide extra fiction to help finish her off. But as he feels himself begin to tighten, he fears he's fighting a losing battle; a few more thrusts, and he cannot stop himself from climaxing. He bits down on her neck without thinking, as he tries to muffle the sound of her name on his lips. 

Whether it's the pain or feeling him climax inside her she can't say, but Mike's orgasm is enough to make Nanaba come for a second time, her contracting muscles making Mike's experience even more intense. 

When they've both stopped orgasming, Mike pulls out, and hugs Nanaba's back against his chest, spooning her. He awkwardly reaches for a blanket to cover them both; he's worried her getting cold. 

No words are exchanged, and for a moment Mike believes she's gone to sleep, until he hears her mumble 'I love you too, you know.' Mike simply snorts into her hair and smiles.

Eventually, Nanaba makes to leave, only to be stopped by Mike's arms encircling her waist. 'Mike, I have to get back. They'll start asking questions.' She pleads half-heartedly; she has no real desire to leave, but she's concerned about what the gossip would do to Mike's reputation. 

'We'll just tell them that we're working on a project for Erwin, and that it's more practical for you to sleep on the sofa here than it is back in the barracks.' He replies without missing a beat. 

'But what makes you think Erwin will cover for us?' Her already weak resolve was already starting to disappear. 

'Trust me, he will. Besides, I get the feeling he'll owe me a favour soon enough.' Sighing, she gives up, and allows him to recommence spooning. 

It doesn't take them long to fall asleep, and it's the best sleep they've ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Another finished work. I'm really rather enjoying writing, and I hope people enjoy reading. 
> 
> Next week's one-shot (or maybe a two-shot. Seems more likely) will feature another couple connected to both this story and my very first one (which in my mind take place on the same night). 
> 
> I shall give you all a hint; it involves a certain tiny captain ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> So, anybody enjoy that? Do be sure to let me know if you did. You can also tell me if you hated it, but I'd be sad. Unless you did it constructively, in which case I'm a grown-up, I can take it ;)
> 
> Second part with the smut should be up by Monday at the latest. 
> 
> Ja ne :)


End file.
